


Gunmetal Blue Feathers

by Joss_Sevon



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joss_Sevon/pseuds/Joss_Sevon





	Gunmetal Blue Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838106) by [yersifanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel). 



  
[Gunmetal Blue Feathers](http://jossi-kun.deviantart.com/art/Gunmetal-Blue-Feathers-377240220) by ~[Jossi-kun](http://jossi-kun.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

So I don't know if it's just me being stupid but I can't figure out how to insert an image so I guess I'm just stuck with the link for now, sorry. :( If anyone knows how to insert an image & wouldn't mind explaining it to me I'd love you forever. ;D Anyways, after reading the story 'Feathers' by yersifanel I really wanted to draw Khan's wings. :)


End file.
